A hanging connection frame fixed to a wall is mostly used in a shower device for holding articles such as a shower head, a rod body of a hanging connection frame is generally provided with a hanging connection sliding base, and the hanging connection sliding base can move up and down along the rod body to adjust a water outflow height of the shower head, so as to be applicable to people in different heights. However, an existing hanging connection sliding base is fixed to the rod body mostly in a manner of magnet adsorption, a large operation force is required to relieve a magnetic force effect when the hanging connection sliding base needs to be moved, and it is inconvenient to use; in the moving process, abrasion of the rod body is caused easily; furthermore, height adjusting operation of the existing hanging connection sliding base is carried out mostly with double hands, that is, one hand is used for relieving fixation between the hanging connection base and the rod body, the other hand is used for moving the hanging connection sliding base up and down, and the operation is inconvenient in the showering process.
The rod body is fixed to the wall mostly by adopting a fixed base through screws, perforating in the wall is needed due to the fixing manner, and the installing process is not convenient or fast; moreover, after installing, a gap between the rod body and the wall is large, an occupied space is large, and an installing requirement of a modern small habitable room cannot be met.
Further, due to the fact that an existing hanging base is fixedly connected to a sliding base body mostly, consequently, an adjustable direction of the shower head is singular, multi-angle rotating use cannot be achieved, and practicability is low.